


WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY ABOUT ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I PLACED AT THE TOP OF MY CLASS IN THE NAVY SEALS.

by pettyth0t



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also this is bad, and cringy, mainly because im tired™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettyth0t/pseuds/pettyth0t
Summary: I'm tired and sad, so this will probably be very cringy and sad. ENJOY:)))))))





	WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY ABOUT ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I PLACED AT THE TOP OF MY CLASS IN THE NAVY SEALS.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HOW ABOUT YOU GIVE THIS FIC A CHANCE AND READ IT

**Brendon** : BRENDICK URINE

**Dallon** : ~~daddy~~ longlegs

**Tyler** : smolfren

**Josh** : tolfren

**Patrick** : treestump

**Pete** : MeMeLoRd

**Frank** : frnkie

**Gerard** : gee

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A KUDOS WHILE YOUR DOWN HERE


End file.
